This invention relates generally to recliner chairs and, more particularly, to the footstool portion of recliner chairs. More specifically, the invention relates to a footstool which, when fully extended, converts a recliner chair into a chaise lounge.
Recliner chairs are action chairs which are movable to various positions between upright, TV, and full recline positions. Basically, recliner chairs comprise a chair portion, having a seat and a back, and a footstool portion. The details may vary, but there is invariably some form of actuating mechanism or mechanical linkage for moving the chair portion between the upright and various recline positions. Similarly, the footstool portion has a base panel and a mechanical linkage for moving the same between the retracted or upright condition and the extended or full recline condition for supporting the feet and legs of the occupant. The footstool linkage may be mechanically connected to and operated by the chair actuating mechanism, or it may be independently operable by means of a handle or the like. The two linkage mechanisms thus may be considered as separate and independent mechanical devices. Whatever the mechanical arrangement, the described conventional chair-footstool recliner chair has been characterized by a long-recognized problem.
When the footstool of the conventional recliner chair was moved away from the retracted position, there was created a gap or space between the front edge of the seat and the footstool base panel which functions as the actual footrest. The occupant's legs thus were supported primarily at the heels and ankles while portions of the calves and knees were merely bridging over the gap and otherwise unsupported. That type of partial or discontinuous leg support was not always completely comfortable.
An even more serious problem was created by the described gap between the seat and footrest base panel. A hazard existed because children, and even adults, could intentionally or inadvertently fall into the gap and be caught and seriously injured by the footstool as the same was being retracted. The seriousness of this danger was acknowledged by the industry and, in recent years, the footstool mechanisms have been modified to include a restrainer bar or slat designed to prevent entry by persons into the gap. The restrainer slat extends across the gap and in parallelism with the base panel, but it is typically positioned vertically below the extended footstool base panel. Thus, insofar as failing to support the upper leg portions of the occupant, the gap is still present.
There thus exists a need for a footstool which, when extended from the retracted position closes the gap and provides a substantially continuous or uninterrupted support surface for the chair occupant's legs.